bleachreincarnatefandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas "K." Darkfury
Nicholas "Kuro Ikari" Darkfury is a shinigami, and formerly served as captain commander and captain of fourth and fifth divisions (the kidou corps) . ''Quotes ---TO BE WRITTEN--- Appearance With a light and relatively muscular complexion and standing at over 2 meters, Nick may not have a typical Japanese ancestry. Indeed it is believed his mother may have more Russian ancestry than Japanese. Personality Kind and determined, Nick's strong virtues for helping others, teaching fellow shinigami lessons in all the skills he mastered throughout the years and other attributes help forge his identity as one of the regular senseis in the seretei. It also led to his promotion to the captain of the kidou corps and eventual role as head captain. Relationships ''Friends and Family Friends with many of the spiritually aware humans and nearly all shinigami, (althrough his relation with one Emily Kabal proved to be quite strained), Nicholas is a difficult shinigami not to befriend unless it meant defying the laws or natural order of the sereitei. ''Love Interests'' ---Unknown--- ''History After surviving the second shinigami-quincy war, Nicholas Darkfury emerged as one of the few higher ranking officers of great skill in the fourth division, along with that of his fellow officer and future fellow fourth division captain, Mirar Jensei. Through many of his fellow friends and shinigami were not so fortunate as to survive the quincy war, including his captain, Unohana Retsu, he would proceed to fill the void along with others providing much needed medical assistance and continue applying his masterful knowledge of kaidou (healing kidous), new kidou spells he developed over the years and other techniques to assist his fellow shinigami. It was this mastery of kidou which helped the central forty-six and captain-commander recognize his potential and promoted him to the fourth division captaincy some time after the aftermath of the quincy war. Many years after the quincy war and the defeat of Ywhach and the collapse of the original hierarchy of soul society, Nicholas trained heavily and quickly gained access to his shikai and bankai, becoming a prodigal member among the shinigami relatively overnight. As he rose rapidly through the ranks, he would help restructure the 4th and 5th divisions during his tenure as their taicho before being succeeded by Ender Taylor and Kaname Myanamotu respectively. Upon his nomination and acceptance to the role of soutaicho, numerous changes began to begin to be implemented. Soutaicho era--During his time as head captain a second era of great instability grew between the world of the living and the soul society as the quincy sought to take advantage of the sereitei's badly depleted numbers and the arrancar's relative lack of strength in Las Noches and another great world war loomed nigh. Through diplomatic means, as head captain, Nicholas worked with the quincy leader and for a time, succeeded in establishing a cease fire of sorts. This ultimately caused great controversy within the sereitei at the time, as many were still uncertain that the quincy could be trusted given what had transpired within living memory. Nicholas also sought to restore many of the badly depleted captaincies, finding hope and capable leaders in the form of new 2nd, 5th, 6th, 11th, and 12th division captains along with numerous others who were appointed during his time, however, he was not able to fully restore the soul society to its former glory as numerous challenges continued to face its very existence. Powers & Abilities ''Zanpakuto: Okami Raikou ''Appearance'' ---TO BE WRITTEN--- Golden Shield and Trident with blue pommel when sheathed ''Abilities'' SHIKAI Chiyu No Kaze--Healing Barrier that creates a rapidly rotating wind around the target(s) and rapidly restores reaitsu, protects those inside and undoes any physical harm short of lethal injury sustained to them. Tengin Raiga--- Radiation Steam (Gamma Ray Burst) ____________ BANKAI--To be written Kidou Grandmaster Hakuda Expert Hoho Mastery Healing Kidou Master Zanjutsu Master ''Credits'' This wiki's Character archive box have been created by Ashlynn Gravois Overall setup of wiki have been by Koga Kristan.